OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES
by Davida Spellman
Summary: Sansa and Jon were always the outcasts of Winterfell. It was only natural to fall in love. Will their love be enough , for them to survive the most dangerous game of all , the game of thrones? And what about the silver dragon Queen? Will her arrival at Westeros bring peace or distraction to the two lovers?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

**In this story Jon and Sansa have no problem with incest. I decided to make Jon two years older than Sansa. He is 15 and****she is 13. The story will follow the events of the show but with major differences. Daenerys will eventually show up and will be involved in a love triangle with Jon and Sansa. Sorry about any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors. English is not my first language. I hope you will enjoy my story!**

Sansa never felt at home in Winterfell. The winters were too cold , the clothes were dull and practical , the castle was too isolated , more than a thousand miles away from the capital and the people were as stern as the unforgiving weather. She dreamed of the South , with its warm and sunny days , and its big cities full of wonders and beautiful things . She prayed to the Old Gods for a way to escape this kingdom of ice. But nothing happened. So she remained there , a little bird trapped among wolves. Not that she didn't love her family. She adored them , but they didn't understand her. They were creatures of winter, as she was a child of summer. An outcast .

Jon was an outcast from the day he was born. He was a bastard , a boy with no name and he brought shame on the House of Stark. Catelyn Stark , the Lady of Winterfell ,loathed him and he couldn't blame her . He was after all , a constant reminder of her husbands infidelity. As they grew up , she didn't let her trueborn children play with him or call him brother. Not all of them obeyed . Robb , the young wolf and heir of Winterfell , called him brother and snick out to spend time with him. They used to hide at the crypts of Winterfell and tell stories about the legendary Kings in the North. Even so , he never felt a member of the pack. He was always a lone wolf.

Sansa didn't hate Jon Snow , she was just pretending. She knew that it was expected from her to hate him , after all he was just a bastard , not a true Stark. But she only felt curious about him. He was always so quiet . A lonely , sad , little boy. And that's why she decided to give him her first kiss. To make him less gloomy. She was thirteen years old and she already knew that she was pretty. Mother used to tell her that the bards will sing songs about her beauty and that all the lords of Westeros will want to marry her. So she thought that a kiss from a beautiful girl , will make him smile . But it didn't.

Jon admired Sansa. He admired her hair , red like the purest fire , her smile , sweet like summer , her voice , gentle as a dove and her grace , the grace of a doe. She was a true lady of the North , made of ice , ice and fire. The day that she kissed him , was the happiest day of his life. It was at the middle of the night and Jon was sleeping at his chamber , when he felt a gentle touch. He opened his eyes and saw her. She was wearing only her nightgown and he could see her nipples , two dark peaks , beneath the fabric . " Shhh ! " she shushed him. And then her lips were on his. He left a moan , as she pulled him closer. He could feel his loins aching for relief. He wanted to take her right there , but he knew he couldn't. She was a lady and he was a bastard. He didn't have the right to take her virginity. "GO! " he yelled. " Leave my bedroom now!" Even in the dark , he could see the pain in her eyes. He hated himself for hurting her , but it was the right thing to do. And it hurted even more , when in the end of the year , Sansa left Winterfell to marry Prince Joffrey.


	2. Chapter 2

**A JEALOUS WOLF**

Sansa's dreams were coming true at last. She was leaving behind her Kingdom of ice , to start a new life , in King's Landing. She knew that she should feel full of joy, but she felt sad and empty inside. Like it was a hollow victory. Even though she didn't want to admit it , she knew the real reason , she felt that way. And it wasn't because she was leaving her home , but because she was leaving him . She still dreamt of their kiss , but in her dreams, they didn't stop. They touched , the way a married couple should touch , and danced this dance of lovers through the night . She shouldn't dream of such things. Not now , that she was going to marry another man and be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She should be loyal to her fiance , the beloved prince Joffrey. Not thinking about a nobody , a bastard that didn't even want her. She was after all Sansa Stark , trueborn daughter of Eddard Stark and future Queen of Westeros. She was going to forget about him and pretend their kiss never happened.

Jon dreamt of Sansa every night. In his dreams he didn't contain himself. He pulled her nightgown off , over her head and exposed her breasts to him. Her breasts were full and soft but as he cupped them , her nipples became hard , showing her lust for him. She was a goddess of ice and he was her true believer. He worshiped her with his mouth and hands and when he couldn't contain his thirst any longer , he buried his cock deep inside her. Those dreams lingered long after he woke up. And they were pure torture, because in reality , he could never have her. She was going to marry the prince , someone worthy of her status . And he was a fool for hoping otherwise.

The Royal Family arrived at Winterfell at the crack of dawn. Sansa stood at the courtyard , alongside her family , ready to welcome them. Jon wasn't there . Maybe he lurked in the shadows. After all he was just a bastard , not fit to meet the King. Sansa was anxious to meet the Prince. She hoped he will be , as noble and handsome as , Aemon Targaryen , the Dragonknight, and love her as much as Aemon loved his sister , the hauntingly beautiful , Queen Naerys. "_ Daughter calm your nerves. . You have nothing to worry about. The Prince must prove his worth to you . My sweet child , you are worth more than the Seven Kingdoms combined . Can he say the same? " _Her father's eyes were full of wisdom and love and she could feel her heart ache for him. She was going to abandon him , but that was the duty of a daughter. To make a family of her own and bring her husband's children to the world . Sansa finally caught sight of the Prince. He was riding a majestic black horse , but he was even prettier himself . A young lion , with golden hair and emerald green eyes. Sansa wondered how his kisses will taste and the thought brought a blush to her cheeks.

Jon was angry and alone. He was the only person left in the courtyard , as everyone else was invited to the great feast. Not completely alone though , because he had Ghost . His pale direwolf was his only loyal companion. As the men of Winterfell gathered to celebrate the arrival of his Majesty King Robert , Jon was left behind , with only one task , to make himself invisible. The mere presence of a bastard boy would be enough to offend the important lords and delicate ladies of the Royal court. Even though the King himself had sired a dozen of them , if the rumors were true. Jon didn't care about the great feast or about the King. His only care was Sansa and the look on her face , when she and Prince Joffrey met. She seemed enamored with him. A rush of jealousy swept through him. Jon wanted to go inside the Great Hall , find the princeling and challenge him to a duel. If he was a proper lord , a trueborn son of Eddard Stark , he could do it. But a bastard boy , dueling the heir of the Iron Throne , was a laughable thought. Suddenly Ghost started to grunt. "_Who's there? Show yourself!"_ Jon called out in the darkness. "_Calm your beast boy. It's me Theon." _ Theon's smug face emerged from the shadows. '' _What are you doing here? Oh i forgot that a bastard like you is not invited to the feast. " _Theon started laughing but Jon didn't mind him. In his eyes Jon was no better than a stable boy and he treated him accordingly. " _I wonder if you will be invited to tomorrow's tournament . It may be your only chance to stop being a bastard. Maybe if you win the tourney the King will make you legitimate! Oh i am just teasing you boy! As if you can win! " _Theon continued to laugh but Jon was lost in his thoughts and couldn't even hear him. It was a crazy idea but he was going to win the tourney and prove his worth to Sansa! Maybe he would even defeat the golden Prince himself!

Notes:

I know that the Hand's Tourney took place in King's Landing . This tourney will be a different one . It will be held in Winterfell to celebrate the arrival of the Royal Family.


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen of Love and Beauty

Sansa couldn't sleep. She lay in bed , thinking about the Prince. He was very kind to her , sitting beside her and giving her his full attention , throughout the feast. He praised her beauty and asked for her favor , to have with him , at tomorrow's tournament. Sansa gave him a blue ribbon from her dress. " _I will carry this precious gift next to my heart , my lady." _Joffrey had promised. His words had flattered her ego , but they didn't make her heart skip a beat. The Prince was charming , well mannered and handsome , but somehow he wasn't enough. Something was missing. And to make the matter worse, she kept thinking about Jon. She didn't see him all night. Propably he was all alone , in the freezing night. At least he had his direwolf to keep him company. Sansa's was confined to the kennel. Lady was always well behaved, but her father couldn't risk frightening the ladies of the Royal Court. Although the Queen didn't seem to be a fearful woman. Sansa admired her attitude towards the King. He was a real brute , flirting with the maids in front of his wife. But she was so polite and full of grace. Sansa wished to be as graceful as her ,when she would become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Not that the Prince would behave in such a disrespectful manner. He seemed nothing like his father. The King and Sansa's father had decided to announce the couple's betrothal at the tourney. Prince Joffrey would participate in the tournament . If he was victorious , he was going to crown Sansa as the Queen of Love and Beauty , showing his devotion to her. "_I will fight for you my lady. And i will win , because your ravishing beauty will give me strength! You are the Maiden incarnated. " _ the prince had kissed her hand , before retiring for the night. Sansa felt empty inside. Her future husband was going to win a tourney for her and she couldn't feel a spark of affection for him. She was a monster. But she was going to change. She promised to the old Gods , that she was going to love the prince , with all her heart . They were going to be very happy together.

Jon was awake before daybreak. He was anxious to meet his father alone . He wanted to ask for his permission to participate in the tourney. The Lord of Winterfell started his day by praying at the godswood. It was Jon's only chance to find him alone, without the company of his advisors or the presence of his wife. He pulled on a plain shirt and pants and rushed out of the room. Ghost followed after him. The weather was chilly , but at least it didn't rain. It was a good day for a tournament. Eddard Stark was at the godswood , as expected. Ghost rushed at his side and the lord petted him. " _Goodmorning Jon. What are you doing here , my boy?" " I wish to speak with you father. I want to ask for your permission." " Permission to do what? " _Jon hesitated at first , but then , he plucked up his courage to ask the burning question. ''_Lord father_ , c_an i have your permission to participate in today's tournament? " _Ned Stark paused for a while. Finally , he spoke. " _Son , i understand your desire to prove yourself. You may not have my name , but you are as worthy as your siblings. Therefore , my answer is yes. You have my permission. Tell the blacksmith to fetch you an armour . Good luck my boy." ''Thank you fathrer!" _ Jon hugged him . He couldn't believe , he had said yes. Luck was on his side. After the conversation with his father , Jon went for a walk with Ghost. Ghost wandered around , but Jon decided to go back. By the time he returned to the castle , the whole place was buzzing with activity. Everyone was busy , making the final arrangements for the tourney. Jon was feeling hungry and decided to go to the Great Hall , for a quick bite , before visiting the smithery. He was lost in his thoughts when he bumped into someone. " _Watch where you're going fool! You stamped on your future King '' _ Jon glanced up and saw Prince Joffrey staring at him. The beautiful face of the Prince was flushed red with anger. _ " My .. my prince i am deeply ... sorry!" _he apologized. "_ Sorry? You better kneel before me and ask for my forgiveness , you ungrateful low life!'' _Jon felt the anger flow through him. But he knew that he had no choice , but to obey the order of the Prince. He fell to his knees and apologized . ''_My Grace , i ask for your forgiveness."_ "_ You are not worthy of my forgiveness boy! Hound! Teach this nobody how to behave in front of his future King!" _****A tall and intimidating man approached Jon and start beating him. With every blow , agonizing pain spiraled through him. He thought he was going to faint , when he heard a loud voice. " _What is happening here? Why are you beating this poor boy? '' "It is none of your business uncle. " " Oh but it is my business Joffrey , when you are beating the natural son of our host. You , the dog of my nephew , stop hurting him!" _ Footsteps approached and the beating stopped. Jon glanced up and saw a small figure. "_Are you ok Snow?_ _ Forgive my nephew's behaviour. He doesn't know when to stop_. " " _Thank you my lord.."_ "_Tyrion." " Thank you my lord Tyrion." "My mother will hear about this imp! Humiliating me in front of a bastard! Let's go Hound." _The prince stormed out of the room , followed by his scary bodyguard. "_Oh my nephew! Charming as always!" _the dwarf laughed and helped Jon stand on his feet._ "For your own good stay away from him . The Prince knows how to hold a grudge." _

Sansa looked herself in the mirror and smiled. She never looked more beautiful in her life. "_Thank you mother! You've done wonders with my hair!" " Oh my child , the prince is very lucky to have you as his wife. You are going to make a wonderful Queen! " " Mother i ... " _Sansa hesitated. "_I am going to miss you so much. All of you , even Arya! Promise me , that you are going to visit me at the capital. " My sweet child , i_have_ something to tell you. The king asked your father to be his Hand. If your father accepts the position , he is going to live in King's Landing with you and Arya. " " Mother he must accept it! And you must come with him ! Maybe don't bring Arya with you." " I am afraid i cant' leave Winterfell. Your brother Rob will act as Lord of Winterfell , in the absence of your father , and he will need my help! And as of your sister , we must find her a husband at the capital." " Arya's husband will be a very unlucky man!" _Sansa laughed. _'' Sansa don't be cruel to your sister! And now hurry up ! The tournament is about to begin!" _Sansa trailed behind her mother . The two women headed to the courtyard. When they arrived , Sansa couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen so many people gathered in Winterfell. The crowd was cheering for the King . She could feel the excitement building in the air , ready to burst out. Sansa wanted to cry from joy . Soon all this people would be cheering for her and her beautiful Prince. She was going to be their Queen and make them love her. Not by force . But with her kindness. The King started to speak. " _People of the North i am honored to visit Winterfell! The Starks were always allies of the throne. That is why i , King Robert , decided to make Lord Eddard Stark , my hand!" _The crowd gave the King a round of applause. "_ Furthermore to strengthen the bond between our families , i decided to marry my eldest son and heir , Prince Joffrey to the lovely Lady Sansa of Winterfell!" _ At that moment the crowd went wild. Sansa felt a gentle push from her mother and before she knew it , she was standing next to the King. Joffrey appeared behind her . " _Behold , my beautiful Queen ! Today i am going to fight for her_ !" The Prince leaned down and kissed her. Sansa felt nothing. His mouth was dry and their kiss lacked passion. Not like Sansa's kiss with Jon. She forced herself to kiss him back. After all , he was her future husband. "_Let the tournament begins!" _ The King shouted and Sansa wished to be everywhere else but here.

Jon felt like dying. Every move was torture and the heavy armor weighed him down. But he didn't give up. He had to win the tournament. Every time he closed his eyes , he saw the Prince kissing Sansa. The anger gave him the strength , he needed to carry on. Jon screamed as he struck down his opponent , Ser Loras Tyrell. The beautiful knight fell off his mount , making Jon the winner of the round. Now he had only one opponent left , the golden prince himself. "Final _round! Prince Joffrey of House Baratheon against Jon Snow!" _The herald announced. Jon felt the adrenaline running through his veins. Finally he would make the prince pay . Jon waited , but the prince , was nowhere to be found. The crowd started whispering. " _Where is he? Where is the prince?" _ "_The prince is hurt . Therefore , he cannot compete! " _ The herald answered the crowd's question. The King rose from his throne. "_I , King Roberd Baratheon , declare Jon Snow the winner of the tournament!" _Everyone started clapping and shouting Jon's name. " _Choose your Queen of Love and Beauty , my boy! And make some lucky maiden very happy today! '' _King Robert laughed. Jon took the wreath of flowers from the squire. It was a crown of winter roses , fitting for his nothern Queen. The he rode his horse in front of Sansa and left the crown on her lap. '' _Lady Sansa , i crown you Queen of Love and Beauty! Because even the Gods are jealous of your grace and i will always be your faithful servant!" _The crowd stop cheering and everyone's smile froze.

Notes:

**Joffrey is afraid of Jon. Because Jon is a badass and the prince is a spineless piece of shit .. duh! Sorry for the lack of description of the tournament, but i was in a hurry to finish the chapter , because i am super busy this time of year. ****Exams and stuff! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
